The Sign in the Silence
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: AU / OOC / At the age 13, John Doe, who has a hearing impaired and cannot communicate, is found in the streets covered in blood with a knife, leading the research team to believe he is responsible for the recent murder.


**A/N: **_AU / OOC / Spoiler for Bones / Present Time / I write to satisfy my personal craziness and to be happy with bones chapter ending, I just need it more / Bones & Naruto are not mine. / _"talking"- *signing*/ _Waardenburg syndrome is a group of conditions passed down through families that involve deafness-mute and pale skin, hair, and eye color, from which I am just using the deafness-mute part, is fiction after all and I was in need of that name. I hope you enjoy the story. / English is not my first language, i apologize if there is any mistake. _

_Big thanks to Rasha013 for the help given on Beta-ing this story. Thanks! you are the best!_

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

_In Oami, capital of Otto_

_Yamato's pov_

The boy was frightened, that I could easily tell, at first I did not know how to react to the image presented to my eyes, there he was, just a boy no more than 13 or 14 years, covered in blood and a bruised face, brandishing a knife against me, trying to defend himself.

"Is everything ok Yamato san?" I listen to my partner Gai ask.

"Yeah, I just need to calm him a little bit down." I reply without taking my eyes of the frightened child.

"Come on -I say to him- I will not hurt you." I speak gently as I show my hands are free of any object, indicating that in fact, I won't hurt him.

Gently, I manage to remove the knife from his hand and give it to Gai. I took the child in my arms and finally I manage to get him out of his hiding place at the alley.

I try to get him to talk but he does not answer my questions. Without wasting more time, I get him inside of the patrol and we drive back to the police station. We will know how to proceed from there. One thing is certain, the blood does not come from him. Although he has bumps and scratches he doesn't has any wound so big to have all that blood on him-which suggest that it is likely of another person.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"The blood is not from him Boss," An agent of the police laboratory confirms "but his fingerprints are all over the knife. There are no traces of anyone else's fingerprints on it."

"Make him speak, its urgent! By the amount of blood on him it is possible that the person he attacked is in a risk of Danzou, our captain to them. "Search the hospitals and morgues in the city near the place where he was found, maybe we can still save that guy." said addressing us.

Nodding, we withdrew leaving the frightened boy in the center of the laboratory room, with two agents trying to remove the boy's clothes in search of any evidence that could help us.

"Kakashi, my friend, what brings your youthful presence here?" Gai questions the man as we head to our new assignment.

"Gai san, Yamato san, I'm here for my new client, I understood that you found and him on an alley?"

"That's right - I commented - good luck with that. He has refused to talk and is not cooperating. Perhaps you can accomplish something before Danzou's patience comes to an end."

Nodding, we said our goodbyes and we continue our way.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Kakashi's pov_

After saying my goodbyes to Yamato san and Gai san, I take hall indicated to me previously. Entering, I see as one of the laboratory agents is holding a small boy tightly, while the other tries to get something in the child's mouth, presumably to get some kind of dental identification. The boy is dressed in the usual orange prison uniform, clearly one or two sizes larger.

Before they can continue I interrupt; it is painfully obvious that they are hurting the child. "Stop, stop, you're hurting him."

"Kakashi San, what a surprise, we need a teeth sample -one of them says- we need to identify him to have some idea who he might have attacked."

"He refuses to talk -says the other- and Danzou is in a hurry. We need to try to save the injured person."

"Come on guys, it is obvious that the child is terrified, if you wish for him to cooperate give him some space, show him that you don't want to hurt him, win his trust, that way he will cooperate. Why don't you start by treating and addressing his wounds?" I commented as they finally released the poor scared child.

I approach the boy slowly while the agents retreat to the back, leaving a safe distance between us. He still has his skin all blood-stained and several blows to his face that will for sure leave bruises, but underneath all that, I was able to see his white skin and dark bangs framing deep dark eyes, which showed only terror and fear.

"Hello –I start- my name is Hatake Kakashi. I will be your legal representative until this is over."

He just looks at me but does not react in any way, confirming my suspicions. After reading the brief report of Yamato san and watch the current situation, I try another approach, repeating what I said previously but this time using the sign language.

His face changed completely, perfectly understanding what I just said. This child is deaf-mute.

*What is your name* I ask, and with a little bit of suspicion the child responds timidly *Kimitsu*

*Kimitsu, can you tell us your last name so we can find your parents?*

He refuses and runs out of the chair where he sat, only to be trapped again by the officers who were there.

Biting and kicking to get free from his captors, Kimitsu is taken away. Sighing, I follow after them. He is handcuffed. After we all go to the nearest hospital so his wounds can be treated.

At the Hospital, we waited. I for the results and they for the boy, so that he does not escape.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Yamato's pov._

"There are no reports of people newly admitted on the nearby hospitals or morgues for stab wounds." I confirm to Danzou.

"Keep looking, maybe we can still help." he responds letting out a sigh, probably from exhaustion.

"I found something." Gai says, drawing our attention to the screen he has in front of him, "this are the papers found in the boy's pants pocket." the screen displays the image of several yens bills and two tickets, all covered in blood.

"Five bills of 20,000 yen each." I confirmed.

"Even better, the serial number are in a row. These bills have been withdrawn from an ATM." replies Gai.

"Very well Gai, locate the ATM, perhaps we can locate the boy or the person who was attacked." Danzou said.

"Besides this – Gai continues - there are these two receipts. One is from a store of pharmaceutical products, but the name of the store doesn't appear on the receipt and the other is a bus ticket from Ofuna to the capital, they run one once a day."

"Ofuna has only one store like that." Danzo ends.

"Yamato, follow the ATM trail, Gai, go to the store in Ofuna. Let's see if someone recognizes the minor."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Kakashi's pov_

"Kakashi San" – I hear Dr. Haruno call my name. The agents are outside the room and I found myself observing Kimitsu through a glass window. He is clean now, a sling on his left arm, scratches on his face and two hematomas on it, one near his right eye and the other in his jaw on the left side, ending with a split lip on that side too. It is a sad sign watching a boy of his age like this.

"Kakashi San."

"Excuse me, you were saying?"

"It's ok, don't worry. I was wondering if you could ask for permission from Kimitsu san to get more x-rays from the rest of his body, that's all."

"Is there something unusual Dr. Haruno?"

Showing me the x-ray of Kimitsu's left arm, she says "Look here -pointing to one place at the right side of the x-ray- the bone was broken about 4 years or so, welded naturally. I know is not too much but with that and his behavior I suspect of child abuse, but to be safe I require more x-rays from him just to make sure but he refuses."

"I understand." I walk into the room where Kimitsu is currently sitting with Dr. Haruno behind me.

*Kimi kun, you need to let Dr. Haruno take more x-rays from your body.* I said to him.

*What for?*

*We believe you have suffered physical abuse and we need to prove it.*

Kimitsu shows a slight surprise, but quickly returns to his previous state of indifference to the issue.

*What good is it going to bring if nobody has ever believed me before?* he says in a calm way but I can see despair in his eyes.

*Kimi kun, we believe you -indicating Dr. Haruno and myself- that is why, Dr. Haruno wants to do the x-rays, since it was her who discovered that your arm was broken about 4 years ago.*

Surprised, Kimitsu touches his arm where he had the previous injury.

*How ...* he asks.

*Kimi kun - says Dr. Haruno while I translate- bones never lie, let us do the x-rays of your body and prove to everyone that you've always told the truth.*

After a moment's hesitation, Kimitsu agrees letting Dr. Haruno take his hand and lead him to other room to complete the set of x-rays.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_In Ofuna_

_Gai'spov_

Sannin & Co. - says the sign hanging in the entrance of the shop "Good afternoon" I greet. The place looks clean and tidy; I note that as I head to the counter.

"Oh, good afternoon," I was greeted by a long-haired man with a strange accent. "What can I help you with Mr..."

"Gai, Maito Gai, Special Agent." I introduce myself while showing my official badge.

"Agent Gai, I'm Orochimaru Sannin, is a pleasure to meet you. Tell me how can I help you?"

Showing the photo of the boy "You know this person?" I ask. His expression changed to concern and recognition...

"Oh, Kimitsu! He is my son! You have found him? Where was he? "

"He is in the capital right now… tell me something… how come you have not reported him as missing?"

"Oh, well you see, Kimichan is a difficult boy to treat; he is problematic, especially with his disability. He tends to run away from home but he always comes back apologizing for leaving. He has done that several times. My wife and I used to search for him and call the police, but he keeps on doing it, so we just let him be and wait until his return. I just thought that this occasion would be similar; I never thought he would end in the capital. It has been very difficult for me to deal with it, especially now since his mother, my dear wife has recently died. I know it is not a good excuse but we have tried everything on him and nothing works, so I just thought that he maybe needed some time to mourn his mother's death and would return on his own as the other occasions."

It sounds convincing, but my gut tells me something is wrong.

"Okay, if you like we can go to the capital, so you can see and know your son's current situation."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_In Oami_

_Kakashi's pov_

The agents have already taken Kimitsu to the headquarters. He will remain there for the time being. I find myself still in the hospital waiting for Dr. Haruno's results. Sannin Kimitsu, 13 years, was what one of the agents told me before leaving. They have already located the boy's father, his mother apparently died recently.

"Sorry to make you wait longer, I have them here," she says while placing the x-rays on the screens in the room, pointing out different parts… "Here, a broken collarbone, several fractured ribs, he had a radius fracture on his left arm, right femur fracture, and 3 points of fracture in his skull all from different time. His brain looks fine. He is young, but probably has severe headaches from time to time." Dr. Haruno ends with a hint of sadness.

"Poor boy, he have been treated like a punching bag." I cannot help but comment.

"Another thing, all the lesions start at 3 years of age, not before." She points out.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Inside of an apartment at Oami_

_Yamato's pov_

"Yamato San", one of my teammates called me. We are at the home of Yakushi Kabuto, apparently doctor. We are here because the ATM tracks took us to this place... I follow the voice of my teammate until I found him in the master-room with the subject lying on the floor face down in a pool of his own blood.

"He has been dead for several hours." mentions one of them.

"Secure the area and collect evidence." I command.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Police Headquarters_

_Kakashi's pov_

"You cannot allow Sannin san to see Kimitsu," I demand looking at Danzou, we are at his private office.

"Kakashi San, I can't help it, Sannin San is his father and we don't have an order to stop it."

"Danzou, I'm just waiting for the prosecutor's order to prohibit Orochimaru to see his son. We have the evidence that the child has been abused. Can't we wait a little longer until the prosecutors order arrives?"

"Boss, Kakashi san is right, there is something I don't like about this guy ..."

"Gai san, Kakashi san, I have nothing against the child, but until his situation is clarified, he is guilty. Because he's a minor, it is required that his father stays by his side. That is the law."

"Here it is -Anko, the secretary of Danzou enters with an envelope in his hand- the order from the prosecutor to ban the father to see his child."

Breathing in relief, Danzo and I headed to the conference room where Orochimaru Sannin is waiting impatiently.

**ooooooooooooo**

"What? Why I cannot see my son?"

"We have evidence against you for child abuse -spoke Danzou- the order bans you from seeing your child until everything is cleared, but with all this it will be for sure that you, Sannin san, are going to end in prison for a long time for hurting your own son."

"He is a liar and a ungrateful child! After all I have done for him, given him roof above his head and bed to sleep in, food and education… He is obviously a problematic child, I don't understand how people as intelligent as you can get carried away with a child lies. I will get a lawyer and I will come for my son."

"How can you say something like that about your own son?" I speak upset by the lack of concern and support of this man towards his son.

"Kakashi san." Danzou warned.

"How could you mistreat and accuse him of being a problematic child. You knew for sure before his birth that he would have the Waardenburg syndrome because you have it and you knew his current disability could be possible, then why?" I stop at seeing the face of Orochimaru… he didn't recognize the syndrome.

"Kakashi stop." Danzou insisted at my side.

"You don't know what I am talking about -I accuse again- you are not the boy's father."

"What! How dare you, you are lying! He is my son. Mine!" he rushes towards me wanting to hit me but is retained by some of the police officers who are in the same room now.

"Enough! Guard take Sannin san to the interrogation room -Danzou sais- Yamato, Gai, start the interrogation. I will be with you in a moment," they leave taking Orochimaru to the interrogation room.

"Kakashi, what the hell was that."

"Danzou, Orochimaru is not the father ..."

"Eh? How can you be so sure?"

"Dr. Haruno confirmed that his disability was caused by the Waardenburg syndrome that is inherited as an autosomal dominant trait, meaning only one parent has to pass on the faulty gene for a child to be affected and usually the father is the one on passing this trait. Orochimaru obviously didn't know about this. Also Dr. Haruno stated that all the abuse started at the age of 3. There is nothing before that. He was well treated before that time. I think he stole Kimitsu from his real parents."

"All right – Danzou sighs- then we have a kidnapper in our hands now. What a mess…"

"Chief Danzou -one of the officers that were at Yakushi crime scene approached- we deduced that the boy was lying on the ground while he stabbed Yakushi san, who was on top of the boy and then died above him. The position and situation makes us believe that it was in self-defense."

"Good job Nakamura san -sighed again- Kakashi san, we will interrogate Kimitsu san now, want to come?"

Affirming, we headed to one of the many rooms in the headquarters building. There is a small sitting area and outside a police officer is guarding the door. Entering we see Kimitsu dozing on the couch. Poor thing, he must be tired after having spent almost 24 hours up. Still we have to wake him up. I shake him slightly trying to avoid his left arm to which he wakes up startled.

"Easy, easy" -I lift my hands- soon Kimitsu noticed that Danzou is with me.

"Kimitsu san, - speaks Danzou while I translate- I am Shimura Danzou, chief of police."

"We know that you ran away from home and you took the bus from Ofuna to the Capital Oami. We know that your father knew you will be boarding that bus and he proceeded to contact Yakushi Kabuto, a former student of his, to intercept you here at the capital. Kabuto found you and took you to his apartment promising to give notice to your father so he could come for you, correct?"

Surprised and a little bit scared he nodded confirming Danzou little declaration, shaking his head, then he talks *…started to hit me, like my parents, I was afraid. I didn't want to return to my father's place and I was scared of this man but didn't know how to escape from him- with shaking hands he continued- after a while he started... touch me ... and told me he was going to spend a very good time with me before my father arrived. That's when I panicked, I ran through the apartment with him behind me. Going through the kitchen, I managed to grab a knife but then I was pulled by my back. He took me to his room, dropping me on the ground ... with him above me. I tried to escape but his weight made it difficult ...he hit my face - unconsciously touching his face where now where the bruises- I felt dizzy from the blows, and then I saw the knife on the floor at my side. I could feel his lips on me, so I grabbed the knife and stabbed him ... but I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted him to let me alone. I didn't want to kill him…I was so scared…* he ended sobbing...

*Kimi kun, it was in self-defense.* I try to comfort the boy.

*But I killed a man!* He replies hysterically.

"Kakashi san, please stay with Kimitsu san, I will go to the other interrogation room."

**ooooooooooooo**

_Yamato's pov_

"We know that Kimitsu is not your real son. We know that you kidnapped him. From who did you stole the child?"

My partner and I watched has Danzou question Orochimaru. So far, he refused to talk. We have been questioning him for a long time now but nothing could make him say a thing.

"Well, do not respond, but know this well, you will go to prison for the rest of your life. We have enough evidence to charge you for making it real"

Danzou exited the room leaving a perplexed Orochimaru. He was starting to understand that he may not be able to get free this time.

"Yamato, Gai, take this scum out of here."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Kakashi's pov._

It's almost 48 hours since all this started and it is apparently coming to an end. Anko kindly provided clothes for Kimitsu so he does not have to use the horrendous prison uniform. Instead he has some worn-out jeans, a dark blue shirt and a black hoodie.

Sitting again in the same room, Danzou and I have to tell Kimitsu his true situation.

"Kimitsu San - Danzou begins - we've found you not guilty of the death of Yakushi Kabuto. Since it was an attack in self-defense you will not go to trial for it. Regarding you and Sannin san, he was arrested for child abuse and kidnapping. He will spend the rest of his days in prison. You don't have to be worried about returning to him anymore." I translate.

After a deep sigh, he continued "It is important for you to know that Sannin san is not your biological father, they were never your real parents."

After this news Kimitsu looks shocked...

*But...* he tries to say without understanding the situation.

*Kimi kun - I say - Orochimaru stole you from your real home when you were barely three years old. It is the same time your physical abuse started. We are sure that your real parents would never treat you like that. We have the evidence that Dr. Haruno gave us. She confirmed it.*

*But then ... who am I?* he asks.

*We do not know* Danzou answers.

An awkward silence follows Danzou's last words.

*Kimitsu, I know you were still young, but can you remember anything before Orochimaru?* I ask.

*No, it was always them… all my memories are from them.*

*When I was young, I went through several orphanages and have many adoptive parents. My childhood wasn't bright and sunny as many other children's. Because of that I know that our sad memories surrounding our life prevent us from seeing beyond a happy memory, but try to remember -I push- you have to make an effort even though you think it was just a dream or an illusion. If you've seen it many times perhaps it was something real. That is the key, hold onto that.* I end hoping my experience could help him. After all, that was how I could finally remember my own mother.

Danzou looks at me perplexed by this revelation and Kimitsu is concentrated in his memories ... until his face lights up.

*I remember a red stuffed fox ...* says happily.

"Do you remember anything else?" Danzou urges.

*No...*

*Try a little more* I pressed.

*No! ... I just remember that.* The sadness was evident in his face.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Kakashi's pov_

It has been a couple of days after that. The paperwork relating to Kimitsu's case is completed and officially closed. He is staying at my place for now. I know it's not right but I do not want him to end up in an orphanage, so I'm trying to keep him with me as long as possible.

We are actually getting ready to leave to the hospital. Dr. Haruno wants to check Kimitsu's recovery by herself. I have previously spoken with her, explaining Kimitsu's situation, to which she was worried too.

"Kakashi San, Kimitsu kun." greets Dr. Haruno; she looks excited about something... I'm glad you guys could come. Kakashi san, can you translate for me please?"

"Sure."

"Kimitsu kun -she starts- I know this will sound like a strange request, but I would like to remove one of your wisdom teeth. That tooth has been the same since when you were born. By extracting it, we can search the different layer of the bone, locating the ones that correspond to your first 3 years of life. That will give us a location and narrow the search for your family.

With a renewed sparkle in Kimitsu's eyes he asked her *Is that even possible?*

"Yes it is, I have confirmed it."

*Let's do it then!*

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**.

_Kakashi's pov._

With the help of headquarters' laboratory, Danzou and I are now looking at a photograph of a family; the father and mother embracing two children, one of about 8 years or so and other one less than 3 years holding a red stuffed fox, all of them with smiles on their faces.

Sasuke Uchiha, born on July 23rd in the city of Konoha near Hakodate in Hokkaido. Parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He was reported missing on June 10th, ten years back. Local police could not find the child's whereabouts due to the lack of evidence and clues. It was like he simply vanished. We found this website about him, created by his family in hopes of find him again. They are still searching and they haven't given up on him. This makes me feel happy, we know now that Kimitsu has a loving family waiting for him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Danzou spoke aloud. "I never thought they could find his true identity. He is a lucky boy."

"And now he can return to his family." I finished.

"I will contact the parents and tell them the good news."

"Okay, meanwhile I will go with Kimitsu ... or Sasuke? To let him know what we discovered."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_In one of the homes in Konoha..._

_Fugaku's pov_

I hang up the phone quietly. I am alone in my study. The news that I received are wonderful but still I cannot believe them. Over the time our hopes have never been exhausted, but it has been difficult. People have tried to deceive us to obtain the generous reward we are offering and still, this call; it feels so surreal.

"Fugaku..."

Danzou san has officially confirmed that this boy is truly him ... but he also confirmed my worse fear, our son was a victim of abuse. He explained in detail what happened and how his posterior identification was possible. I feel angered knowing that someone dared to hurt my boy, but happy at the same time that we will have him at home soon, with his family… where he belongs.

"Fu..." my friend's hand upon my shoulder startled me slightly.

"Minato..."

"Is everything alright? Your absence has been long and Mikoto sent me for you."

"Everything is alright now." I respond with energy that I had not felt in many years. Rising from my chair I happily embrace my friend and then go out looking for my wife, Minato behind me.

I head to the dining room where all were eating dinner before getting the call from Danzou. Minato and Kushina have been our friends from since we all were young, and now our sons Itachi and Naruto, are also friends. Because of that they also have shared our grief at the disappearance of our youngest son.

"They have found him." I say leaving everyone quiet because of my sudden announcement. Still not getting any reaction, I grab Mikoto making her stand up while I take her in my arms "They have found Sasuke."

"Oh! Fu..." Mikoto cries while gently returning the hug.

I watch the others, with equally faces of happiness in each one. Allowing Mikoto to sit back, I explained the circumstances in which Sasuke lived and was found to everyone.

**oooooooooooo**

"I purchased your tickets. The flight leaves in 3 hours. Come back with Sasuke please soon." Itachi says while holding back his tears.

"We will son…" I say.

"Come on, we don't have much time. We'll drop you at the airport, -Minato offers- Come on."

"Wait," Naruto said as he runs into the house, returning a moment later, he's holding Sasuke's favorite stuffed fox, it was a gift from Naruto when Sasuke turned 1 year old. "Maybe this will help to remember and all…" he says nervously as he gives us the toy.

"Thank you Naruto." said Mikoto holding the stuffed animal.

"Come on… –urges Kushina- Boys, we will return soon." she said leaving Itachi and Naruto standing on the porch.

-I can't believe it. He is finally coming back…- were Itachi and Naruto's thoughts.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_In Oami_

_Kakashi's pov_

*How do I look?* Asks a nervous Sasuke... he has decided to take his birth name, since it's the name his parents have chosen for him. He is not used to it, but I guess in time he will get over that.

Without waiting for my answer, he turns his gaze to the mirror again. He is concerned about the impact that his bruised face will have on them... *I do not want to scare my parents with them.* He signed again touching his face.

*You don't have to worry -I tell him- your parents love you and they won't be frightened by such thing.*

"Now, now ... we have to be on time" I say has I lead Sasuke towards the door to leave the apartment. We'll meet at the park near the headquarters, Danzou will be there too.

**oooooooooo**

_In the park..._

"Sasuke," Danzou greets "They should be here soon... Ha! -he exclaims- There they are!" He says as we watch a couple approaching us.

The resemblance between the parents and the child is remarkable, especially with his mother ... being only a few feet away from us they stop, Sasuke is in front of me, leaning lightly on me. It's clear he does not know how to react to them.

The mother then spoke in sign language to Sasuke ... *Do you remember us?* I translate in my mind. There is nothing but the birds chirping around us. *We never gave up on our search for you.* she signed.

It was easy to see all the emotions they were feeling at this time; the parents wanting to reaching for his son but not darning because they might scare or overwhelm him, and their son not knowing what to do; maybe in fear of all this being dream? It certainly seems too good to be true from his perspective.

*My dearest son,* the father says to Sasuke now, *Do you remember this?* he says as he pulls out of a bag, an old red stuffed fox from it; the one from the picture, the one of Sasuke's memories... I can feel he's nervous when he recognizes the item in the other man's hands, so I give him a little push towards them and he braves up and walks the rest of the path straight into their arms.

I feel my eyes glaze over at the sign of their happiness, directing my gaze to Danzou I see that he is under the same condition.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Days later in Konoha_

_Itachi's pov_

It's the late afternoon and my parents have finally returned. I see them from the porch of the house. They are exiting the taxi. My mother is carrying several bags and my father has my baby brother in his arms, apparently asleep. The taxi leaves while my parents walk to the house. I long to run to them, but I control myself and I decide to wait. I have not seen my brother in ten years. I know he doesn't remember us. He was so young at that time and he suffered a lot in this past years. I really do not know how he will react towards me... I feel so nervous that when I finally come out of my stupor they had already made it to the porch. They are standing in front of me. My father gently awakes the precious boy in his arms.

Once awake, my father let him down by himself. He ends standing in front of me. His eyes observe me from head to toe in detail. I know that because that is what I'm doing now... ten years is long time...

*Sasuke - my mother goes on - Meet your older brother, Itachi.*

Without further ado, he hugs me tightly. I embrace him equally happy by this new feeling. My mother and father embrace us soon …finally… we are a whole family again.

* * *

**End**


End file.
